Training
by Silvandar
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi head off for training in the wake of the second part of the Chuunin Exam... SHOTA, YAOI, NSFW


I felt sorry for Sasuke after the Chuunin exam, so I decided to write some smut for him to make him feel better...

Don't forget to check out the rest of my Naruto smut in my story list!

* * *

"Sorry Naruto. You'll be training with Ebisu. Sasuke needs me right now..."

The words were still in Kakashi's mind; even after watching the blonde pitching a fit and being dragged off by his new teacher, Kakashi knew he had made the right choice. Sasuke was a genius, and a damaged one at that. He needed to work with someone just like him, someone who knew the pain of loss and the pressure of having a destiny of hatred. He needed someone to understand him, or he was going to fall out of the world completely.

Kakashi picked Sasuke up from the hospital two days after the selection tests from the Chuunin exam. The boy was paler than usual, and still looked beaten up. He was fidgety and self conscious, so out of normal character that Kakashi knew he was right to be worried. The boy seemed strung out like a wire.

"Sasuke, I know you want to begin training straight away, but I want us to spend a few days relaxing first. You're well enough to be out of hospital, but you aren't fully recovered from the exam yet."

The boy fixed hostile black eyes on his teacher and Kakashi sighed inwardly. Sasuke was going to fight him every second, whether they were training or not. He threw Sasuke's pack at him and shrugged. "Well, that's what we'll do. Go home and get changed, grab whatever you think you'll need, then meet me at the east gate. Half an hour, no later." Kakashi teleported, leaving Sasuke standing alone in front of the hospital.

Gritting his teeth in frustration Sasuke walked back to his flat. He wanted to be training, not spending two days watching Kakashi read those disgusting books of his. He stalked along the roofs to avoid running into anyone he knew and went into the flat through the window. Packing quickly, he threw an angry glance at the picture on the side table. He still had no idea why he kept it there - Kakashi had told them all to put the group photo of Team 7 beside their beds, and he had done so reluctantly. The only reason he had left it there was because there was noone to come into the room and see it apart from him.

The tall, skinny teacher was reading one of his books, leaning easily on the gate post when Sasuke arrived. He raised a silver eyebrow at the boy, noting the disgruntled expression and the slouch that Sasuke adopted whenever he did anything he considered troublesome or beneath him. Putting the book away, he waited for the boy to reach him before saying "let's go, I have the perfect place in mind. Peaceful, empty, quiet. Best of all, it's close to where we'll start our training, so once we're rested we can get started straight away."

Curling his lips into his habitual sneer, Sasuke fell into step with the white haired Jounin. Kakashi looked sideways at him and decided to let him sulk as much as he needed to. He would force the boy to rest before they got started, if he had to. He knew how hard their training was going to be, and how important it was for Sasuke to be recovered. The seal on his shoulder was contained by Kakashi's jutsu, but it had taken a horrible toll on Sasuke's body. Part of its evil was the fact that the victim of the seal had no idea just how much damage it did to them - Sasuke only felt power coming from it, until the point where his chakra was almost gone, THEN he felt the pain from it. But in reality, all the time the seal was active it was draining chakra, damaging his body. He had to rest properly before attempting to use chakra again.

They travelled in silence, walking slowly as they took half hidden paths through the forest. It was summer, the land around them buzzing and humming with exuberant life. Sasuke couldn't remain oblivious to the world, even in his sulk, despite himself he enjoyed the warm sun on his skin, filtering through the canopy and reflecting off shallow pools. So different from the Forest of Death, that mould and creeper filled, rotten nightmare place he had been trapped in before. Here the trees were spacious, the undergrowth healthy and vibrant. Small things rustled in the leaf covered ground and he noticed squirrels bouncing through the branches. The world smelled green and alive and he tipped his face to take in the view above him, the forest roof full of creatures and birds all calling to each other in the early evening air.

Smiling privately, Kakashi noticed Sasuke's mood shifting as they walked towards the clearing that was their destination. Stepping out of the trees, Sasuke paused in surprise. The clearing was small, with a large, deep looking pool near the center and a small cabin to one side. The grass was short here, cropped by deer or rabbits. The place was utterly deserted, only the sound of small animals breaking the quiet. Kakashi walked across to the cabin and opened it with a bronze key. Sasuke raised dark eyebrows and followed him across the clearing.

"Is this... it's your place, isn't it?" he said, eyeing the Jounin. Kakashi smiled at him, nodding. "Yes, it's mine. You're the first person to come here for... hmmm... five years? It's protected by my genjutsu, which is why you didn't sense the water or the building as we arrived."

Nodding, Sasuke stepped into the cabin after Kakashi. The place was neat and compact with a simple brazier, a low table, a bookshelf and a pile of futons and blankets in the corner. The floor was covered with tatami mats and the wood was a deep olive colour, making the room comfortable and warm. Kakashi dropped his pack onto the floor by the door and quickly unpacked the food he had brought, speaking to Sasuke with his back turned. "Go and fill the canteens from the stream away to the east. It's about 5 minutes walk. Don't use the pool, the water isn't good for drinking."

Sasuke looked to where he pointed and picked up two large canteens for water, then left his pack beside the door and trudged off towards the stream. He was inwardly impressed with the cabin - the simple, classic styling felt very familiar to him and the clearing itself was warm and peaceful. The pool especially looked tempting after the heat of the day and the long walk.

On his way back, Sasuke paused at the tree line and stared across the clearing. Kakashi was at the side of the cabin, chopping firewood with a small handaxe. His shirt was off, revealing a lean, muscular figure and skin that was covered in scars. What had frozen Sasuke in place though was the fact that Kakashi had also removed his mask... from where he stood Sasuke could clearly see the Jounin's face, the deep scar that ran over his left eye down his cheek, and the soft red gleam of Kakashi's Sharingan. Sasuke wondered about that, knowing that his own Sharingan could be closed if he willed it. That Kakashi could not switch his off was a strange thing to the Uchiha. He watched the man reach for another log, astonished by the high cheekbones and strong jaw that he was being allowed to see. The thought brought a high blush to his cheeks, a strange, unknown feeling of ownership. He watched Kakashi's face, trying in a confused way to fix it in his mind and understand why Kakashi chose to hide it away. He was far from ugly, after all.

The Jounin glanced up; he had sensed Sasuke's presence immediately but allowed him a few moments to get over the shock. He was hoping that by revealing his face he could start bridging the gulf of ego and rage that Sasuke had built between them since the day they had first met. He needed the boy to at least trust him, even if he couldn't actually respect him. After a few moments he made a gesture at the patch of trees concealing Sasuke and smiled, saying "good timing. I need tea."

They laid out the futons first, then sat on the steps of the cabin drinking sweet jasmine tea and watching the sunlight starting to drain from the sky. They didn't speak, neither the man or the boy being interested in pointless talk. The evening air was still pleasantly warm, despite the lateness of the day.

After an hour or so Kakashi stood up decisively. "Right. I'm going to take a swim whilst the water's still warm." He smiled slightly at Sasuke's expression of interest. he had noticed the boy eyeing the pool lustfully when they arrived. Moving confidently, he walked down to the water and stripped out of his clothes without a trace of self consciousness, then waded out into the deep green water and swam out to the middle.

Flushing a deep red as Kakashi stripped off, Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the man's body almost against his will. Kakashi was a slender man, but his muscle tone was perfect and his pale skin was enhanced by the network of scars that covered his body. Embarrassed by the intensity of feeling when seeing Kakashi's nakedness, Sasuke walked slowly down to the pool and pawed his clothes off, nervous and yet desiring the feel of the cool water on his suddenly hot skin. As he slid his pants off he realised with a shock that he was half hard. To cover his confusion and sudden rush of humiliation he raced into the water, swimming out to the side of Kakashi. He didn't want the older man seeing _that..._

The teacher watched Sasuke draw level with him and ducked his head under the water, turning his silver hair a dark grey as it became soaked through. He sighed and swam a few strokes then relaxed his body, floating like a top in the deep water. He looked up at the sun, nearly below the line of the trees now, simply letting his body drift. He was aware of Sasuke swimming about near him. The boy moved through the water like a fish, barely splashing or disturbing the surface.

From his safe distance Sasuke watched the Jounin relax, wondering about Kakashi's power to simply stop and rest wherever he was. He was like a cat, able to sleep on anything and find relaxation under any circumstances. Sasuke grunted, feeling envious despite himself. He never felt like that, he could never just relax and let go. He was always wound so tight, ready to react to anything. Even here, he was treading water whilst Kakashi just hung motionless. He reluctantly acknowledged how exhausting being so strained was, wishing he could just rest... he closed his eyes and tried to relax his body, wanting to imitate Kakashi's stillness.

His head went under the water as he sank and he splashed back to the surface, undignified. He felt a sudden warmth on his skin and felt strong arms steadying him from behind. Growling, he tried to pull himself out of Kakashi's grip and wound up sinking again. Kakashi pulled him back to the surface and held him steady, holding the boy close to his chest. He kicked his legs a few times then stilled, allowing his body to find its new center of balance with Sasuke's weight included. Sasuke stopped struggling as he felt Kakashi relax and simply hung in his arms like a dead thing. His mind was furious and raging, but slowly he calmed and noticed that he was doing exactly what he had tried to do before - he was totally still in the water. He forced his muscles to loosen, sinking back against Kakashi's chest and resting his head on his shoulder. His hair was soaked, the usual fierce spikes softened and plastered to his skull and hanging in his eyes. He stared up at the blue sky above him and floated in the warm pool, for once totally still and at peace.

They lay like that, Kakashi listening to the boy's breathing and feeling the warmth of his body against his own. He knew Sasuke, knew his personality and his emotions and recognised how much it had taken for Sasuke to surrender like this. Kakashi decided he had badly underestimated how much Orochimaru's attack and the events of the selection test had shaken the boy. Sasuke was raw and vulnerable in a way Kakashi had never seen. Gently, not wanting to spook him, Kakashi rested his cheek against Sasuke's skull, inhaling the sweet smell of his hair. He felt so drawn to this strong, damaged child, the familiar possessiveness of being a teacher mixing with a hot pride and desire that had nothing whatsoever to do with being responsible. He closed his eyes against the swell of emotion, feeling Sasuke pressing against his body as he relaxed.

At ease in the lake, Sasuke was drifting, half asleep. He felt safe, wrapped in Kakashi's arms and away from everything that wanted to hurt him. He remembered when Kakashi was containing the hated seal on his shoulder, the feeling like he was under the power of something evil being gradually replaced by the sensation of being protected. He remembered hearing the rasping, arrogant tones nearby, realising that the snake man was there to claim him, and hearing Kakashi defending him, before passing out... he had awoken expecting to see those terrifying green eyes, and seen white walls and Kakashi, sitting in the corner of the room reading a book. His first impulse had been to cry like a child in relief, and he had stifled it furiously. And this man, this strength that had protected him, had simply glanced at him and smiled...

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as he felt Kakashi move against him. He felt the man's breath on his skin and deliberately opened his sense to feel the human being holding him, feeling his chest moving as he breathed, feeling his long legs alongside Sasuke's own. He felt a sudden wave of desire run through him as he became fully aware of his closeness to his teacher. Sasuke was uncomfortable in the realms of emotions and desires, his usually excellent instincts became sluggish and confused and he inevitably backed away, covering it with aggression or rudeness. Now he was torn, wanting to embrace what he was feeling and being terrified by it as well... not to mention the horror and humiliation if he was to do something and Kakashi laughed at him... He writhed in shame at the thought and felt Kakashi kick his legs to steady himself. Worried suddenly that Kakashi was going to let go or pull away, he reached up and took hold of the arms that crossed his chest, pressing himself tighter against his teacher's body.

The Jounin felt heat spread through him as Sasuke wriggled against his body and rolled his eyes helplessly. The boy could have no idea what effect he was having... As Sasuke pressed against him he was forced to move his lower half away, not wanting the boy to feel the stirring in his loins. He grunted as Sasuke followed the movement and relaxed his grip, intending to push away from him before things got embarrassing. He desperately wanted to preserve this moment, not screw it up by frightening the boy. He released his grip on Sasuke and felt him turn in his arms so that he was facing him, finding himself looking down onto the deep blue black of his hair. His feet touched the bottom of the pool and he knew they had drifted closer to the bank.

Nervously, Sasuke reached up; totally unsure of what he was doing, convinced he was about to get screamed at but at the same time loosing the fight against unspoken desires. He slipped his arms around Kakashi's neck and rested his head against his collarbone, pressing his body tightly against him. He felt Kakashi resist for a moment then grip Sasuke's waist lightly, his calloused hands resting on the smooth skin of his hips. As he moved against him he felt an unexpected pressure against his thigh. Flames rose in his cheeks as he realised he could feel Kakashi becoming hard against his leg. He was shocked that he could affect the man this way but at the same time a triumphant voice began sounding in his mind. He made some small sound and nuzzled Kakashi's shoulder, moving slightly in the water to rub against his teacher's groin.

The older man whimpered silently as Sasuke slipped his arms around him, wondering at the boy's sudden, uncharacteristic desire for comfort. He was beginning to struggle now, holding down his arousal was becoming hard work. He was worried that he would ruin things if he pushed the boy away, sure that Sasuke's ego wouldn't take being rejected like that. He felt Sasuke press against him and groaned inwardly, knowing that the boy would be aware of his physical state. Kakashi closed his eyes and waited for the explosion of rage and disgust, silently resigned to having to start all over again with the boy. He felt Sasuke twitch and then froze in shock as he felt him run his lips over his collarbone and deliberately rub his thigh against his growing hard on.

Unwrapping his arm from Sasuke's body he reached up and sank his fingers into the boy's hair. He had to end this now, do it in a definitive way that would not destroy the moment from earlier. He gently pulled Sasuke's hair back, raising his face so he could look down on him. Kakashi intended to smile gently then let him go, pulling away whilst being kind about it. He opened his mouth to speak soft words and his breath caught in his throat; Sasuke's eyes were closed at the pressure of Kakashi's grasp, his lips slightly parted and drops of water running down his face from his hair.

As he felt the older man pause Sasuke opened his eyes, looking straight into Kakashi's face. His beautiful black eyes were half lidded and wanton, filled with desire and fear in equal measure. Kakashi stared down at him helplessly, looking into the deep black pools of rejection and pain, knowing that to turn away now would shatter any chance of a bond between them. He understood as they looked at each other, Sasuke wanted to own him somehow, to possess him, to have something that was just his and that would never be taken away.

Sasuke's eyes closed as Kakashi pulled him into a kiss, strong arms holding him tightly and warm, soft lips against his. He had been kissed once before, accidentally, by Naruto and had been disgusted by the whole thing. Now he tasted Kakashi's breath gladly, letting the older man guide him and teach him, responding nervously at first but quickly picking up the process. He pressed harder against Kakashi's lips, wanting more, smirking a little as he felt the wetness and pressure of Kakashi slipping his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke stroked the probing length with his own tongue, deepening the kiss to allow him to be explored freely. He was aware of the waves of heat and shivers running under his skin as they tasted each other, his body purring and twitching under Kakashi's experienced touch. Sasuke tightened his grip on the teacher's neck and used the leverage to pull himself up, wrapping his legs around Kakashi's waist and sitting on his hips.

The teacher flowed backwards, lowering his body to the ground in the shallow water and letting Sasuke straddle him, holding the slight frame easily. His head rested on the grass beside the pool and they lay half I,n half out of the water. Free from having to hold himself up, Sasuke let his fingers wander across Kakashi's shoulders and chest as they kissed, exploring the older man's hard body eagerly. He could feel a growing pressure against his buttocks which he identified as Kakashi's arousal. He couldn't help himself; he wriggled backwards slightly, feeling the tip slipping between his cheeks. He was rewarded as Kakashi moaned softly into his open mouth, the first sound he had made since their lips had met.

Desire now wiped away any fear he might have had remaining. Gracefully Sasuke stretched his body, spreading his legs wider apart and pressing down along the length of Kakashi's torso. He felt the Jounin's fingers unwrap from his waist and slowly begin to stroke his spine, one hand catching in his hair and massaging the back of his neck whilst the other played over his flesh. He rested his own hands on Kakashi's chest, gently rubbing his palms over his nipples and feeling the small points harden at the touch. He pulled back gently and trailed his lips over Kakashi's face, kissing his skin softly.

He felt a huge elation as he felt the man's hand on the back of his head, guiding him gently but allowing him freedom to explore his body. Sasuke pressed his lips against the scar on Kakashi's face, feeling the difference between damaged skin and smooth cheek. Kakashi moaned slightly, astonished by the boy's sensitivity and curiosity. With a soft moan of his own, Sasuke opened his lips and ran his hot, wet tongue along Kakashi's jaw and down onto his throat, stroking behind his ear and then closing his teeth on the flesh in a quick nip. The older man tightened his grip on his hair briefly at the sensation, his breathing speeding up and shivering slightly.

Sasuke wriggled slowly against Kakashi's body, grinding his hips against his groin in languid circular motions. He could feel heat in his loins, leaving him hard and aching as he pressed against the other man's skin. He moaned aloud as he felt Kakashi's hand on his hip, not stopping his motion but instead guiding it, showing him how to touch him. Sasuke dropped his lips lower, seeking swollen pink flesh and heard Kakashi gasp as he lapped at his nipple, drawing it between his teeth softly and wetting the tip with his tongue. Kakashi arched his back and dragged both of them fully out of the water and onto the grass, wanting Sasuke to move lower down his body.

Inexperienced as he was, still Sasuke understood the older man's actions and ran his tongue over abs and across his hip bone, letting the natural lines of his body guide him. He had felt Kakashi hard against him but he wasn't prepared for the sight of him, standing long and proud out of soft silver hairs. Sasuke felt his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of pleasuring him. As if he was reading his mind, Kakashi gently released his hair and dropped one hand to his shoulder and the other to his cheek, gently guiding his lips to the tip of his arousal.

The student closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt his teacher penetrate his mouth, allowing Kakashi to drive deep in. He felt him release his grip once Sasuke had accepted him and realised he was letting him take over. Sasuke began to stroke Kakashi's hot length with his tongue, bobbing his head as he took him fully into his mouth. He let his hands explore too, wrapping slim fingers around the base and using his other hand to stroke lower, feeling hot flesh between his legs and the smooth skin of his inner thighs. Kakashi was breathing hard under his touch, his body twitching and his hips grinding gently, keeping pace with Sasuke's motion.

As his confidence increased, Sasuke began experimenting, flicking his tongue across the swollen peak of Kakashi's arousal, allowing the shaft to touch his teeth gently as he drew his lips up and down the length. He figured out quickly where his limit was and took Kakashi as deep into his throat as he could comfortably tolerate, his lips nearly reaching the curly hairs at the base. Kakashi groaned loudly as the boy effortlessly deep throated him, his hands leaving slim shoulders to sink into the ground below him. Sasuke moaned as well, the reaction of the teacher causing the student waves of pride and pleasure.

The raven worked Kakashi's length thoroughly, feeling the muscles in the older man's thighs and buttocks quivering and pulsing as he pleasured him. He wondered how much more Kakashi could take, wanting to take him over the edge, desiring the salty taste and wanting to hear the man crying out in pure pleasure. He was rock hard himself, his body tight and aching to be touched but all he cared about right now was bringing Kakashi off. He groaned in frustration as strong hands lifted him away and drew him back up the long, pale body below him.

His teacher was flushed and panting slightly as he drew Sasuke into a kiss, tasting his own juices in his mouth. He was determined not to erupt into the boy's throat, wanting something deeper than that between them. He ran his hands down Sasuke's lithe body, exploring him hungrily. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as he touched him, moaning against his lips as thick, experienced fingers found his neglected arousal and began stroking him lightly, gripping the shaft and teasing the slicked tip with his thumb. Sasuke thrust against him, his moans getting louder as he fucked Kakashi's hand. He pulled his lips away from their kiss and lay his head on his shoulder, panting as the teacher pleasured him expertly.

Sasuke whimpered as Kakashi slowed his pace, opening his eyes and staring up at him in confusion. Kakashi smiled and brushed his fingers over Sasuke's arms and he realised for the first time that it was quite dark now, as well as cold. Wordlessly, Kakashi rose to his feet and picked Sasuke up, grabbing their clothes in the other hand and carrying him easily on his hip back to the cabin. Sasuke clung to his new lover, his arousal dimming slightly but his pulse still quick and his lust unabated, feeling Kakashi's raw strength as he moved.

The teacher pushed his student down onto the soft futon and bent over him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and running his hands down his pale, elegant body. Sasuke could feel Kakashi's need strengthening again after the brief pause and eagerly wrapped his fingers around him, wanting to touch and be touched as quickly as possible. Kakashi moaned in his ear as he began stroking him, needing to use both his hands on the full length. Finding the position awkward, Sasuke pushed and Kakashi took the hint, lying on his back and letting Sasuke sit astride him, pumping him with both hands and lapping at the head with his hot, pink tongue. Watching him, Kakashi felt the muscles in his stomach tensing, growing tighter as he fought the climax. Taking a deep breath he reached sideways to the drawer beside the bed.

Sasuke had his eyes closed as he massaged Kakashi's arousal and he moaned as he felt probing fingers sliding between his thighs. He loved the sensations Kakashi was producing in him and he abandoned his task, wanting to taste the teacher's lips once more. He moved smoothly up his body and kissed him, feeling Kakashi accept his tongue gladly. He was aware of light gently strokes, then he felt cold lube suddenly as fingers stroked inside him, sliding in slowly and gently. He groaned in shock and a rush of heady pleasure as Kakashi lubed him, easing his fingers deeper into his body and stretching him carefully.

In a slight pause, he felt Kakashi's hand moving on his own arousal for a few seconds, then he caught hold of the boy's hips and drew him up so he was sitting on Kakashi's stomach, the tip of his lubed arousal pressing between the pale cheeks of his student. Sasuke ran his tongue along Kakashi's jaw and sank his teeth gently into his earlobe, his fingers gripping his shoulders tightly as he braced his body against the strong hold of his teacher. He moaned helplessly as Kakashi penetrated him, only vaugley aware of the older man's own moans under the rush of pleasure at being filled for the first time. Kakashi pulled his hips down slowly, sinking into him bit by bit, only moving deeper once he was sure Sasuke was ready for it. The boy panted and whimpered as he felt Kakashi inside him, his muscles tightening on him instinctively. He cried out as he felt the head brush his prostate, arching his back into the white heat it produced and pushing himself upright so that he could take more of that heat and length.

Kakashi groaned as Sasuke began to ride him, his grip on his hips relaxing as Sasuke took his own weight onto his legs and drew his body up to the very tip of his shaft, then slowly lowered himself back down, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy and his beautiful mouth gasping with pleasure. Kakashi raise his knees slightly to provide support for his student, his hands massaging the boy's pale thighs. He concentrated hard on self control, the pressure from Sasuke's tight passage gripping him like a hot, sensuous vice and threatening with every thrust to take him over the edge.

As Sasuke felt his body stretching and getting used to the penetration he started working him harder, taking him deeper with each thrust. He opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi's face, wanting to see his expression and groaned slightly as their eyes met. They stared at each other as Sasuke drove himself harder onto the willing flesh inside him, both of them panting and gasping from the pleasure of it. Kakashi pushed himself into a sitting position and gripped Sasuke's jaw firmly, pulling him into a deep kiss and gently thrusting up to meet Sasuke's motion, hearing him moan as he did so.

The raven's body was trembling, burning with desire and sensation now. He cried out as Kakashi rose deeper into him, gripping his shoulders hard and thrusting down onto his shaft faster and harder. He could feel Kakashi hitting that sweet spot with every thrust; the pleasure it produced was incredible, waves of heat and tension spreading through his body with each touch. He sank his teeth into Kakashi's shoulder to stifle his shout as he felt the Jounin's long fingers wrap around his aching arousal and begin to pleasure him again, the pace quicker this time, the grip tighter. There was lube on Kakashi's hand and the cool slickness drove Sasuke crazy. He groaned desperately, his whole body shaking and bucking as he came into Kakashi's hand, soaking them both. He lost his rhythm completely and Kakashi moaned as well as his muscles spasmed, contracting hard around his shaft.

Kakashi moved his grip to Sasuke's hips again, ignoring the fluids on his hands. He took over Sasuke's motion, slamming his body down onto his cock over and over again, thrusting hard and fast into the boy's tight, slippery passage. Sasuke shouted loudly, all attempts at grace forgotten, unable to do anything but cling to Kakashi and be fucked by him. He wanted nothing now but to feel his teacher come inside him and he buried his face in Kakashi's hair as he let him use his body however he wanted.

The older man groaned as he felt his student cling to him, bending his knees and rolling, pushing Sasuke down onto his back. He slipped his arms below his knees and spread his thighs further apart, taking his weight on his hands and beginning to pound into Sasuke's body in fast, deep motions. The boy gripped his arms, gasping and moaning in pleasure as Kakashi drove into him over and over again. His eyes were half lidded, his mouth open as he made some incredibly sexy noises. Kakashi stared down at him as he worked his body, drinking in the sight of that beautiful face drenched in sweat.

Sasuke opened his eyes as Kakashi's moans began to speed up, sensing that the older man was drawing close. His body was starting to ache from being penetrated for so long, and he was rock hard again but he wanted to watch Kakashi come, wanted to see his face. Kakashi bent over him a little more and kissed him, his tongue lapping lightly between his moans and Sasuke deliberately nipped his lips, coiling his arms round his neck and claiming his harsh, unexpectedly loud moaning as he started to come. Sasuke cried out his own pleasure as he felt Kakashi loose himself deep within his body, his thrusts becoming frenzied and uncontrolled.

Kakashi emptied himself into his student, aching from the release, his limbs burning. Unable to help himself, he dropped his weight onto the boy, panting into his ear and feeling his muscles twitching, groaning through the last spasms of his orgasm. Sasuke held him tightly, loving the feeling of this hard, strong man helpless in his arms, shaking with pleasure that he had taken from _his _body.

Reluctantly, the teacher pushed himself back up onto his arms and withdrew from Sasuke as he began to soften, rolling to the side. He kissed the boy slowly and sensuously, easing his tongue all around his mouth and stroking his face, sinking his fingers into his hair. He was tired, the emotional strain being almost as tough as the sex, but he could feel that Sasuke was still hard and he wanted most of all to satisfy his young lover. He dipped his fingers into the mixture of lube and come that soaked Sasuke's groin and used it to moisten the boy's arousal, working him gently and increasing the pressure of the kiss.

The raven shuddered as Kakashi stroked his cock, letting him take over completely and loosing himself in the sensation of the rough skin of his teachers hand on his sensitive shaft. He moaned into Kakashi's mouth, thrusting against the touch, fucking Kakashi's hand again as he felt his body rising towards another orgasm. The feeling was more familiar now, and he let himself fall into it, the climax flowing through him like a wave. He cried out as he came, his moans of "Oh... oh... oh... o... oh fuuuucckk..." muffled by Kakashi's smiling mouth and busy tongue. He thrashed in the pleasure of it, then subsided slowly as Kakashi released his grip and gently stroked his body, waiting for the sensitivity to diminish.

They lay together in silence for long minutes, feeling the ache in their limbs fade and listening to each others breathing. Then Kakashi rose and crossed to the door. He looked back at his student, sitting up slightly on the bed and looking vaugley embarrassed at the mess, and smiled. "Come on, time for another dip in the pool" he said, and Sasuke laughed and rose to join him. A mischievous grin played on his face as he said "I know now why you don't drink the water..."

As they walked down into the pool in the moonlight, Sasuke slipped his hand into Kakashi's and gladly moved into his arms as the teacher gently washed his body with economical movements. Sasuke pressed his lips against Kakashi's chest and sighed happily and Kakashi smiled, knowing that whatever else may have come from this night, he had found a secure place in Sasuke's fragile, bruised heart.


End file.
